Rashel & Quinn & the poem
by rashell-jordan
Summary: a poem Quinn wrote Rashel
1. Chapter 1

THE POEM IN THE LETTER

Rashel picked a letter up from right beside her pillow. It was where Quinn slept. He probably went with the guys today to get stuff for the football game. It was football Friday. She never liked football. But she read:

******************************************************************************

Rashel my darling I went with the guys but I will be back soon. DON'T WORRY!

But I wrote you a poem and hear it is:

Hands so strong, yet so soft, a delicate touch  
touch me, arouse the desire hidden deep within,  
within my lonely soul, waiting for you to light the fire,  
fire that smolders just beneath the surface of my skin.

Caresses sear feeling where there was none,  
none until today when you reached out to fulfill,  
fulfill the need to love you with abandonment once again,  
again your hands created reality, a dream come true.

********************************************************************************************

She cried because she missed him. She loved him. Then she stopped and went down stairs to a voice she heard. It was his voice and everybody else's voice disapperd. They went for a walk in the garden. Then he turned to her and said ," Rashel Jordan I have a question."

She said ," Yes?". he said "Will yo marry me?".

She stopped in shock and then yelled YES!


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY

Rashel woke up to a very loud noise down stairs. She got up Quinn was not in the room. But there were hundreds of rose and rose petals everywhere. Well she knew who done it Quinn of course who else would. She put on her robe and walked down stairs to see everybody in the kitchen. Someone was making breakfast or lunch. She forgot to check the time when she got up. When she walked in everybody stared at her or about 5 minutes. Then all te girls hugged her like crazy. She almost lost her balance. She had no clue what was wrong or what happened untill she seen Quinn's face trying not to laugh. She gave him a mean look. Everybody laughed. She hated people hugging her like that. "Well......",she said in a very low voice. Quinn stared at when she ran to the bathroom then followed her. She was sick again. "Are you okay?", he said in a worried voice. "I don't know.", she said.

******************************************************************************

The doctor walked in with the labs. He said ,"congrats you are pregnant Miss Jordan.". She fainted into Quinn's arms. "She is about 6 months." Quinn almost got sick but that was to much for him right then. So he picked her up and took her to her brand new mustang and put her in the back seat so she could lay down. "What the FUCKIN HELL Quinn did you do to her?!!!1", almost everybody said when he walked in with her in his arms. "She fainted at doc's office when she found out she was pregnant.", Quinn said hoping they would drop it. But they didnt. He just took her to the bed in their room and covered her up. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Rashel. Now your pregnant and sick. I'M SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY.", he cried to her and wrote another pome. He was good at writhing pomes.

******************************************************************************

I awake each day with a smile And greet it with a laugh; The world is a treasure to me Because of you. Every time I think of something sad, I replace the thought- with you! My mind is instantly changed And my heart is filled with gladness. Every breath I take is meant for you, I live this life surrounded in joy And I bathe in the promise of your love, My soul belongs to you. Each time I see something beautiful I want to take it and bring it to you; My life has so much meaning now All because of you.

******************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

THE DAY THE KIDS ARE FLYING NOT REALLY

9moths

It was night time everybody was asleep. Rashel woke up screaming in pain. Everybody else woke up and came running for her room. Quinn was on a mission so he was not there for her. The in the room was Keller & Galen. At that time they found out she was in labor. Timmy came in sleepy went out screaming. They hurried up and took her to the medical center. Then called Quinn but he did not pick up. Instead he walked in the mansion and went to his room while Nillson called Thierry to tell him Quinn was back. So he came and got Quinn and dragged him to Rashel's room.

2hours later

Quinn was holding the baby girl and Keller held the baby girl. Rashle was really tired so she was asleep and everybody else either was asleep, watching tv, or watching the babies.

As Quinn saw poem Rashel wrote before she went to sleep.

* * *

**Time Well Spent**

See tiny fingers and tiny toes,  
Bright baby eyes, cute baby nose;  
Hear baby gurgles and baby sighs,  
As Mom and Dad sing lullabies.

Life is changed, but that's okay;  
It's fun to spend glad hours each day,  
Taking time for all the good  
That comes along with parenthood.

_By Joanna Fuchs_

* * *

Quinn was smiling at last.

* * *

This my last chapter for this story im not going to right anymore of this but will write more stories

. THANKS

FOR

READING

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
